sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Du schaffst es, Umino
In Du schaffst es Umino nehmen Naru Osaka und Umino Gurio bei einem Liebeswettbewerb teil, jedoch scheinen sie keine Chance gegen das perfekt harmonierende Paar Haruka Tenno und Michiru Kaio zu haben. Handlung Dr. Tomoe überlässt seiner Assistentin Kaorinite ein weiteres Dämonenei unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie ihm endlich einen Talisman präsentiere. Mit der Zusage, dass sie sich nun auch mit persönlichem Einsatz darum kümmern werde, übernimmt sie das Ei. Auf dem Weg zur Schule trifft Bunny auf einen komplett verzweifelten Umino, der seine Sorge mit ihr teilt, dass Naru seine Liebe nicht erwidere und vielleicht mit jemand anderen gehe. Auch Naru berichtet Bunny ein wenig später von Uminos geistesabwesenden Verhalten in letzter Zeit und macht sich ebenfalls Sorgen, dass Umino mit einem Mädchen anbandle. Belustigt meint Bunny, dass Umino nicht der Typ sei, auf den die anderen Mädchen stehen. Auf diese gedankenlose Aussage wird Naru ungemein wütend und wendet sich ab. Bunny möchte helfen und sucht Rat bei der "Liebesexpertin" Rei, die Bunny von einem Wettbewerb für Liebespaare im Park erzählt, bei dem die Gewinner eine Herzstatue enthüllen und zum Beiweis ihrer ewigen Liebe entflammen. Bunny hält dies für eine exzellente Idee und schleppt die beiden zur Anmeldung, nur um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass diese leider schon geschlossen sei. Verschüchtert geben sowohl Naru als auch Umino zu, sich angemeldet zu haben, sich aber nicht getrauten, ihren Partner davon zu berichten. Dies ist auch der Grund für das sonderbare Verhalten der beiden zueinander. In der Herzstatue im Park hat Karorinite das Dämonenei eingepflanzt und nun wartet sie geduldig auf die Sieger des Wettbewerbs, um ihnen das Reine Herz zu rauben. Haruka und Michiru sind dem Plan auf die Schliche gekommen und nehmen ebenfalls am Wettbewerb teil, um ihrer Eingebung nachzugehen. Bunny, Rei und ihre Freundinnen sind ebenfalls anwesend, um Umino (und teils auch Haruka und Michiru) anzufeuern. Haruka und Michiru schlagen sich mühelos prächtig und werden als das Traumpaar schlechthin gehandelt, während Umino mit eisernem Ernst versucht, jedes Spiel für Naru zu gewinnen, doch er scheitert kläglich. Über Uminos Bestürzung hat Haruka kein Verständnis, da es sich doch nur um ein Spiel handle. Michiru erinnert sie jedoch daran, dass es dies für ihn nicht sei, sondern er seine Liebe zu Naru damit beweisen möchte. Dies führt zu einem Umdenken bei Haruka und sie erklärt, ehe es zur finalen Liebeserklärung an die Partnerin kommt, dass sie aussteigen. Sie hätten nur zum Spaß mitgemacht, doch siegen solle nur das Paar, das die größte Liebe füreinander empfinde. Umino ist der letzte, der die Liebeserklärung an seine Partnerin formulieren darf. In seiner Ungeschicktheit stolpert er über ein Kabel und öffnet auf Knien sein Herz an Naru. Seine aufrichtigen Worte rührt das Publikum zu Tränen, sodass Umino und Naru als strahlende Sieger aus dem Wettbewerb gehen. Als Umino mit Naru an seiner Seite das Herz entflammt, wird der Dämon Daiheart geboren, der Uminos Reines Herz stiehlt. Bunny, Rei, Ami, Makoto und Minako verwandeln sich in Sailor Kriegerinnen und stellen sich Daiheart entgegen. Kaorinite erscheint und gibt dem Dämon direkte Befehle und durch einen Trick der Geistesverwirrung werden die Kriegerinnen plötzlich von schönen Jungs zu einem Tanz aufgefordert. Kaum dass sie miteinander tanzen, verwandelten sie sich in Monster und nehmen die Kriegerinnen gefangen. Als Daiheart den Herzkristall an sich nimmt, tauchen Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun auf und werden von Kaorinite herausgefordert. Mit ihrer Uranusattacke attackiert Sailor Uranus Daiheart und die anderen Kriegerinnen werden von den Monstern befreit. Ehe Kaorinite sich zurückzieht, attackiert sie noch Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun. Da es sich herausgestellt hat, dass Uminos Herz kein Talisman sei, geben die beiden Naru sein Herz zurück mit der Bitte, sich gut um ihren Freund zu kümmern. Sailor Moon vernichtet noch mit der Macht der Liebe den Dämon und Sailor Uranus zieht sich mit Sailor Neptun zurück. Nach dem Kampf wird die Zeremonie der Siegerehrung wieder aufgenommen und Umino entflammt verliebt mit Naru Hand in Hand das große Herz zum Zeichen ihrer Liebe. Besetzung Trivia * In dieser Episode hat Umino seinen einzigen Auftritt in der dritten Staffel. * Als Sailor Venus mit einem der Monster tanzt, ist die Schleife vor ihrer Brust fälschlicherweise gelb koloriert. * Als Umino von Narus seltsamen Verhalten erzählt, wird im Hintergrund die Musik aus der ersten Staffel gespielt, die auch die Szenen zwischen den Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Bunny und Mamoru begleitete. * In der ersten englischen Synchronfassung ist in dieser Episode das erste Mal die Rede davon, dass Haruka (Amara) und Michiru (Michelle) Cousinen seien. en:Leave it to the Moon for Love Aid pl:Powierz sprawy miłosne Księżycowi 095